User talk:Yami Michael
User talk:Yami Michael/Archive1 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive2 __TOC__ Dragon Zombie Could you please delete the Dragon Zombie race? It's exactly the same as Zombie Dragon's, that's just what they're called in the Japanese version. There's no difference between the two.Kanpyo7 01:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey. I'll be making periodic edits and fixes, as well as adding nonexistant pages. I have many resources I'm just dying to use to make this wiki better. If you don't like any of my changes or revensions, please discuss it with me first and I'll try to justify my reasoning. IMO, Duel Masters is the greatest card game ever made, so don't expect anything less out of me! :^) (PS. I work somewhat slowly because I'm doing a lot of things in the meantime, but getting this wiki up-to-par is one of my goals, so bear with me.) Blackworm Bloodworm 05:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Currently sick in hospital, might be out in a day or 2 to deal with all the recent changes. Using the net from my phone + laptop, so can be expensive. Rather not screw up my phone plan. And Kanpyo, the english Game seems to have both used on cards, although I never looked at their OCG counterparts. Even if there are 2, for casese like this, I use English names first as they are more official then fan translations. Even if zombie dragon is a weird one. I think their pages mention the similarities. See you soon. Yami_Michael 04:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) How to add images Alright, I'll do it that way from now on. You want it to be dm*setnumber*-*cardnumber*.jpg right? And you say you want me to continue putting the set number before the set name on card pages, right? As for the Divine Green Dragon thing; fine, I'll stop, but I really hope you see what I'm getting at. Everything about that I've said so far is true, just see for yourself: Every "Divine Green Dragon" has been translated to "Terradragon" in english, no exceptions. And I bet if, by some chance Duel Masters returns to America, they would continue the pattern. Also, I made a mistake with the Zerokage pic >_< it's actually Hayabusamaru. I didn't see a hayabusamaru card page though... And yeah, CCGDB going down is one of the reasons I'm doing this; there needs to be a resource everyone can go to to get translations. Blackworm Bloodworm 11:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Im perfectly fine with the DM-35 Neverending Saga rather then just Neverending Saga. It actually looks better, so go nuts. Not so much stop...just a hold for a day or two, when im back on a regular pc and can manage everything. Right now I cant keep up. I fixed with the Zerokage/karakiri or whatever it is already. If a card for example is from DM-36, and is the 6th card? The card picture would be dm36-6.jpg. If the card is from DMC-61 and its the 78th card in the set, its gonna be dmc61-78. Promos have a slight different numbering, depending on their year. For promos which are "mostly" dealt with already, they have a dm-p??-y?.jpg system going on. Yeah, im not hugely fond of TCO myself, as this is actually editable, and I can add a lot more that TCO cant. Two month rush on the missing cards, and to update older cards with all sets they have isnt too bad, just a bit of hard/fun work. Yami_Michael 11:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah, alright. Thanks for the heads up. Blackworm Bloodworm 12:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikia being diplayed incorrectly For some reason, the wiki's (All wikis, for that matter) view just became screwed up, and it severely limits my ability to contribute. I don't know how it happened. It looks like everything just became simple, and I have things going off the left side of my screen, so I can't even click on them. If you know how to fix it, I'd be very appreciative. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. It only looks like this on my PC. it looks normal on my laptop, but my PC is where everything is, and the laptop is having internet problems right now.) (P.P.S. I also noticed this only happens when I'm logged in.) * I had earlier issues logging in, and then images not displaying, but that was just because of this network connection. Can you take a screenshot with the PrintScreen button, paste in paint, then upload somewhere (imageshack.us, etc) to show me what you mean? * http://img820.imageshack.us/i/wikiab.jpg/ -- Hopefully you can see that pic. I'm using Firefox btw, don't know if that matters. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) There used to be an error on the first page where the sidebar went too far up and hid the logo, but that was fixed. There shouldnt be any other errors. Dont have the browser scrolled in too far or anything? *Shrugs* Yami_Michael 13:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ** That sure is....different. Never seen anything like it on any of the pcs, so I have no clue. Considering I'm having problems with certain set galleries currently, im using Firefox as well, and generally have no issues at all. I'm really not sure what to do, outside of updating firefox or using a different browser for now. Yami_Michael 13:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ** The problem just randomly solved itself. Must've been a server-side issue... Blackworm Bloodworm 15:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) *** Weird, at least its fixed though. The galleries are still loading weirdly for me, on either pc/laptop. Router resets didnt seemto fix it much. Hmmmm. Yami_Michael 15:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Mistake File:Dm44-24.jpg was a mistake and needs to be deleted, if possible. Blackworm Bloodworm 08:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Done. With pictures, you could of moved it, and had it overwrite or w/e. Then the dm44 version would of gone. Yami_Michael 08:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I actually would have moved it, but I didn't see that option on the file page. If you could let me know if there's a way to change file names altogether, that would be nice. It might save a lot of time in case I make a mistake or file name/extension needs to be changed, etc. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Should just be a move button right next to edit and history on any other page. Maybe I need to promote you soon in order to images/files to be moved, it surprised me a while ago that other users on here could move pages, but it hasn't caused problems yet so Im leaving it currently. If you cant move the file page, not sure how you could change the name of it, as thats just how the images work. Yami_Michael 13:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Caps on abilities I noticed you've been changing the 2nd caps on abilities like Triple breaker and such. If you notice, the English cards all had the second word in the ability in lower-case. For consistency, it just makes more sense. That's why I've been doing it that way. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, your right, ill probably revert the ones ive changed. It just...bugs me, haha. Shield trigger is the same way. CCGDB is also the same way, with it having the Breaker or Trigger in capitals. Not really something thats really effected me till now, in either usage, it both redirects to the same section on the card mechanics. Yami_Michael 13:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) **Right now im more concerned on cleaning up any other errors and getting the last cards missing onto the wiki in the next 70 days or w/e, plenty of other time to debate whether Triple Breaker or Triple breaker seems better. **Also, I use the — markup code hyphen instead of a normal hyphen, to make things like "Vortex evolution - " more true to the original cards. Just explaing my reasoning in hopes that you'll agree. And yeah, I kinda figured it was a pet peeve, so I can't blame you. By the way, there's also a lot of incorrect things in CCGDB, but that's why we're here to make the improvement. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) **I agree on the priorites. I'll make the changes in the mean time, if you don't want to. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ***Yeah, guess I have more small pet peeves like that then I thought. Never really understood why the TCG went with the lowercase on breaker, the capital just makes it seem more dramatic somehow. Im fine with the other — and the black square/circles used on effects, just not used to using them yet. Like I said, right now I just want the cards up and running and then can look into things like that. Ill have to start getting used to having them copied to put them in the pages. And yes, ccgdb does have errors, but thats what the wiki is for, to fix things like that, and including things ccgdb cant have. **** If you want to go back on the english cards and put them back to breaker, go ahead. Im sure if you checked any of the cards ive added in the past few months though, a lot most likely have "Breaker" rather then "breaker". If we had more people on the wiki, I would do a vote or something. I do try to keep this wiki english-focused when possible, but thats obviously difficult with OCG having so much more other content. Yami_Michael 13:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Can u help me? I have planned to write the Duel Masters PS game's page. The sooner you help, the earlier I'll start. And please inform me on how one can become an administrator of a wiki? Thanks(08:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ) * Basically someone like me would have to promote you to admin. Seeing as you havent even been seen by me before, it might take a while. Yami_Michael 09:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Editing guidelines Where would I find the editing guidelines? Help plz.( 13:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC)) * Not sure exactly what you want, do you want to know how to edit? Or maybe something like this Guide to Editing the Duel Masters Wiki. Yami_Michael 13:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Breakthrough I just found out that the ability "Photo E" is actually called "Fort E". Could you please make the necessary changes? I'll let you know if I find out anything else. Thanks! Blackworm Bloodworm 14:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) * I saw it called Fort E in some places as well, but then it was all changed to Photo E. I just went with what tco/ccg had. Yami_Michael 14:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) * Actually, it's called Fort E on the official site. You can see for yourself by right-clicking on the ability's icon on the cards that have it in the card list. For example, Victory Apple (This is the same way I found out "Marshall Touch" was actually "Martial Touch") Blackworm Bloodworm 14:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ** I suppose ill have to then, Translators do seem to get the word fort with フォート, as do most google results. It tends to turn up a lot of hotels like Beaufort or Venusfort. Only one other site I saw seemed to be about cameras at all. *** Based on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fu_%28kana%29 and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%83%88 however, I got Foto. More reason to wish I knew Kana. Heh. Yami_Michael 14:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Page needs to be deleted Time-Space Worker Time Changer needs to be deleted, since it's the same card as Time Changer, Space-Time Engineer and I've already worked on that. Blackworm Bloodworm 11:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) * deleted it. New Bolshack Image + Unknown set I found an image of Bolshack Dragon for a set I've never seen before. the symbol looks like a shield with 4 colors: here it is Blackworm Bloodworm 12:38, August 8, 2010 (UTC) * Bolzard*, but yes. I believe with a set number like /82, its got to be a corocoro reprint. Probably dmc27 or dmc42. I will be working on a chart/symbol list of what symbol it is for each set, and how many cards they have. One thing I also had planned was something like a set ratio thing, where I listed what each set had. Numbering the creatures/spells/cross gear/fortresses, but then any special ones like evolutions, psychics, evo gears, or w/e. Yami_Michael 12:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) * Actually, it might be one of the other DMC theme decks, I havent really learnt the numbering order for those sets yet, just ones after dmc37. ** He seems to be in DMC-06 Dragon Strikes for example, so that would be my guess. Yami_Michael 12:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ** "Bolzard*" Dammit, how could I make such a stupid mistake... lol. Anyway, speaking of ratios, I think it would be good to mention the ratios of rarities in booster packs on the rarity page. Of course the ratios will be different depending on how many cards there are in a set, but that's simple math. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ** Another thing: If you could change all of the Ability Icons (e.g. Shield trigger, Blocker, the Souls, etc..) that aren't already .GIF to .GIFs, I think that would be a improvement. You know, since later on we might get a unique theme (Background, color, etc.) for the wiki, they wouldn't stick out like sore thumbs w/ the white border stuff and all. I already use the 'Moonlight' monaco skin and think it looks better than the blank white we got going on now, at least. Blackworm Bloodworm 13:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ** You did look at bolshacks just before bolzard, so easy mistake to do. It probably is the dmc-06 one as its all that fits, its just hard to find info on those sets, even with the dm wiki. ** You might be able to go through the card mechanics page and save the icon images, then turn them into gifs from that. Might be quite a bit of work to go back on though, as a lot of cards have the file:?????.jpg on their text already, so a lot of pages would break. I cant even remember the name of the skin I use, one of the monacos though. Yami_Michael 13:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Big Change I found on these deck boxes (Scroll down and holycrapIwantthosesleeves) that the actual name for Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon appears to be "Bolbalzack Shiden Dragon". That, in turn would make every "Sword Flash" creature a "Shiden" creature, and possibly include Swordflash Galaxy, Super Champ (Shiden Galaxy) in that archetype. It would also mean that anything with "Bolbalzak" in its name (spelled the same in the JP name) would instead have "Bolbalzack" in their names. :And seeing that Saga, the Almighty Creator is apparently supposed to be "Creator Saga", I'm guessing that means Saga, God of Destruction would also have to be "Destroyer Saga". What do you think? Also, I found on this deck box (I want those too) it appears that the entire Romanoff archetype is actually called "Romanov", and that the "Wicked" gods in Mad Rock Chester are actually "Evil" gods. I know this would take a lot of work to change, but I'm just letting you know about it. It seems to be a credible translation. Blackworm Bloodworm 17:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) **** Theres been a few like that, Suva would be Suvh if I went with those. The other gears and the like for Bolbal do have Shiden as the googletranslated name, and same with the romanov. I think what im going to need to do is add another section for OCG names, with their Phonetic translation. Translations with DM are just such a pain as nothing will ever be official which is why I was unsure whether to change the names we had already on cards we knew from ccg and whatever. Ill find some other examples later. 17:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :* But these seem to be official, just saying. These products are made be TakaraTomy themselves, if I'm not mistaken. As always, I'd be willing to do it if you think it's too much of a hassle. I just need to know how. Blackworm Bloodworm 17:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ** Ugh, stupid edit conflict. Lost my huge post on examples. Either way, while official, some are also very engrish. http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/product/goods/case16/index.html would be ok...but http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/product/goods/case03/index.html is just terrible. I can kinda see some like http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/product/goods/case05/index.html with the Uber however. Ill have to think about all this I guess. Yami_Michael 17:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ** Also changes a few cards with Samurai in their name to musha. *** Svah is justifiable. Uber has always been Über in the TCG, and any card whose JP name is spelled the same as an English, for example, "Überdragon", would more than likely be Über as well. For the "http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/product/goods/case03/index.html" example, is it really that much different from what we have now? As far as Samurai vs. Musha goes, I don't really care either way. 'Musha' means 'Warrior' in Japanese, but I think they would just call it 'Musha', since if you notice, most of the time with creatures that have part of their name in katakana, that part of the name is translated as-is, as romaji. It would be a 'corrected' Phonetic translation. This confuses me sometimes; as I can't tell if creatures that have "Rasetsu" in their names are supposed to be changed to "Rakshasa" etc... most names like that are familiar to the JP audience anyway so i think it was intentional. I can't find any english counterparts so far that follow that pattern. Blackworm Bloodworm 17:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) English translation of a card. Yami can you please send me translation in English of Card07(4){in new pictures}.I've tried so far but didn't get satisfactory translation,can u please do this favor on me,I'll be highly gratified to you.(Baigmustafa 11:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC)) Ok. The real card number is file:Dm37-s2a.jpg. Currently I was waiting on another user from a forum to do the translations for this set, but as they are now done...here you go. Dias Z, the Temporal Suppressor Psychic Creature / Darkness / 8 / Demon Command + Zombie Dragon / 7000 -Annihilating Soul Recall 4 (When this creature attacks, you may choose 4 cards from either your opponent's graveyard, your graveyard, or 4 cards from both graveyards. Put the chosen cards on the bottom of their owner's deck. For every 4 cards chosen, you may activate the following {ASR} effect.): Your opponent chooses 1 card in their hand or battle zone and puts it on the bottom of their deck. -Double Breaker -Awaken: At the end of your turn, if 3 or more of your opponent's creatures left the battle zone this turn, flip this creature. -Evil Soul S2a/S5 and this is his other side Diabolos Z, Annihilation Awakened Psychic Creature / Darkness / 16 / Demon Command / 18000 -All of your opponent's creatures in the battle zone get -5000 power. -All of your other creatures in the battle zone get +5000 power. -Quatro Breaker -Release (Whenever this creature would leave the battle zone, flip it instead.) -Evil Soul S2b/S5 (Super Rare) Secret S2b/S5 (Secret Rare) Missing Pages Before you changed the names of some of the DM-37 cards, I had fully translated and competed the card pages of many of them. One that I can actually recall was Round Robota (before it became Rotund Robota). I was just going to move it, but after searching the exact page title, It appears to be gone completely. What happened? Blackworm Bloodworm 04:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) After a more thorough search, it seems it didn't create it after all; I'm feeling deja-vu with a lot of these. Maybe I'm going crazy but if there's some king of history only you can see, make sure to double-check just in case. If I already did something, I'd hate to have to redo it. On the other hand, I'd like to discuss the translations on the DM-37 talk page. Blackworm Bloodworm 05:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Outside of recent changes, nope, no other history to check. There is a move/deletion log, but I havent done anything on dm-36 for a few days now, and only the super rares. Yami_Michael 10:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Race Names Just wanted to let you know that the entire race of "Arc Seraphim" should actually be called "Arch Seraphim" (A little research makes this an obvious minor mistranslation) But since it'll be a pain in the ass, it can wait. The same oversight occured with the "Feathernoid" race, but I explained it in that article's Talk Page. Blackworm Bloodworm 03:07, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ~ The feathernoid I'm fine with changing, some of ccgdb did have feathernoid for a while, but later changed it to featheroid and I assumed that was the corrected one. Need to grab the kanji for arc seraphim for its page any, so ill take a look. Yami_Michael 03:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Basically, my reasoning for "Arch Seraphim" is that, obviously, they are based on the biblical Seraphim. An Archangel (pronounced ARK Angel) is a high-ranking angel. The term "Arch" in this case has the same spelling (アーク) as the current "Arc" we have, but with this reasoning "Arch" makes more sense. You should be able to find more info, including the JP page, on Wikipedia. Blackworm Bloodworm 06:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) * That sounds fine to me, while I'm not religious, I did know about the seraphim, but never put the Arch-angel thing together. Makes perfect sense to me. Which wikipedia page though? http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E3%82%A2%E3%83%BC%E3%82%AF or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ark ? Like i've said many times before, I know nothing about translations at all, but I seemed to be getting arch (アーチ) and arc (アーク). Yami_Michael 22:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC) That's probably because the arch you were looking at (Like a stone arch) isn't pronounced the same way arch as in archangel. (pronounced the same as arc and ark) Since translation to and from Japanese is primarily phonetic, it makes sense it would be spelled アーク to represent that sound. Blackworm Bloodworm 01:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Right, you did mention earlier that even our english pronounciation on it is ark-angel (/ˌɑrk.ˈeɪndʒəl/) to be exact, so yeah, we can change this one too. Yami_Michael 02:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and since I finally found it: for further evidence, in this article on the first line, you'll see this: "（'アーケ'インジェル）" Blackworm Bloodworm 02:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) By the way, did you see my post on the Poseidia Dragon discussion page? What a pain, huh. Blackworm Bloodworm 04:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah, I saw it the while ago. Not much we can do about it. In some cases, do you think it would sound better if the "Light/Blue Divine Dragon" was at the end of the card name? I know it can vary with translating and how names are ordered, but theres also Terradragon/Necrodragons going at the start. Ugh. Such a pain. Something like "蒼神龍チェンジ・ザ・ワールド " translates to Change the World Ryuuzin Blue, but the name used (on ccgdb/wherever) is Change the World, Blue Divine Dragon/. But then you look at other ones like 蒼神龍メルローズガルブ and you get Blue Ryuuzin Merurozugarubu, which is how we have it with Blue Divine Dragon Melrosgalb, so we currently are using both. Yami_Michael 04:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) *When using the literal Japanese translation of the title, it sounds better at the end. However, we know the title isn't supposed to be at the end from the pattern represented in the English translation. It is shown that each civilization's dragon race has a unique title in the form of "***dragon". We only know for a fact Darkness, Fire, and Nature's dragon titles; with three examples thus far, it's easy to infer Light and Water follow the same pattern as well. Of course, the only problem is that we don't know what world would be used in front of dragon. I used my best judgment on the Poseidia Dragon Talk Page's examples. We should put them in front of the actual name for now, as a reminder of the fact that all of those races have it that same way. As for Melrosgalb's name, I think Melrosegarb is a better translation of the name (You don't have a problem with me changing it, do you? Here's my phonetic evidence; Also, search Melrose in EN.) And assuming my Dragon titles are what wizards would've made them, it's full name would be close to "Aquadragon Melrosegarb". I think that flows nicely; and in Dragons like "Blue Divine Dragon Spell Grand Blue", the redundance of 'Blue' in the name makes it sound weird, know what I mean? Blackworm Bloodworm 17:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) * Shame they dont have a list of names like this on the English site, haha. Or they got to a set with these dragons at least. >_> Changing to Melrose is fine. Theres a few Poseidias (such as Change the World), that will have to have their names re-ordered. * I know it's a long shot, but one of us could potentially email whichever of Wizards' departments was in charge of the translations and just calmly ask them what they would've called those dragons had they got to them. Same goes for any other questionable card. Just an idea. Blackworm Bloodworm 19:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ** Yeah, thats crossed my mind once or twice. Doubt they have anyone even watching the DM part of the site, let alone that did translations. I know there's been other messages sent to them for various "comeback to eng" with no response, but I guess you never know. Heres something you might like: http://duelmastersglobal.forumprofi.de/view-topic-arc-h-seraphim-t661.html#5381. Havent responded to it yet. Yami_Michael 22:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) * Interesting. The Jeanne D'Arc argument would make sense if only it was spelled differently. It's more likely there was a Jeanne D'Arc reference in one of these cards that we simply overlooked (Maybe a Mecha Del Sol). But that's not important right now. I'll put it in the trivia when I find it. Blackworm Bloodworm 23:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Aesthetic Overhaul I've been planning to give the wiki an aesthetic enhancement for quite some time now. I was going to start with changing the way the cards on set articles are listed, making them more like the DM main site and thus, more user-friendly. This will be tedious, but I've already finished the basic table for the base set main page. I would like to change the page background and wiki wallpaper, as well as the side bar and make it more flavorful. For now, the wallpaper would be temporary, but it's better than what we have now, I think you'll agree. In order to do all this, and show you my idea, I'd need you to give me administator privileges. I'll leave that decision up to you, if you deem I'm trustworthy enough. If you could give me your email, I could send you a .TXT containing the code for the table so you can preview it on the Base set page or wherever (The code is a bit messy, but manageable). My email is: BlackwormSDeath@gmail.com Blackworm Bloodworm 01:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) * That reminds me, ive been needing to show you http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Blog%3AWikia_Staff_Blog. It brings in a few worries, as they will removing the current skins wikia's use, while replacing it with a new skin called "Wikia" that will be put on each wiki. The .css file for getting ready for it has already been added recently to this wiki, currently only the 5 wikis (Glee, Twilight, Red Dead Wiki, Muppet Wiki, and Healthy Recipes) are currently using the new format. While there has been many protests by users (check the comments on each blog post they do, its rare to find anyone happy with it that isn't a wiki staff. I'm currently waiting until it can be shown on this wiki till I make the complete judgment on the new skin.]\ ** About that... Are they making that crappy new skin mandatory? Because all the wikis using customized monobook (Which we'd need to use), like the Tron wiki and Uncyclopedia, will all be very angry. If you can save a copy of this wikis layout and everything on it or something like that, then please do. If there's a chance we can revert or keep our current layout, it'd be crucial to keep all the data of it. Blackworm Bloodworm 03:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *** I will have to find the exact post, but theres been a FAQ post once or twice that should have it. If memory serves though, thinks like Monaco/monobook are gone. Its gonna be a mandatory thing, even forcing us to accept the new Terms of use and all that crap. You should be able to save the current css file, rather then the one edited a few days ago (will have to search the recent changes from the last week or so, I left a talk page on it.) *When you say you want the cards listed similar to the main DM site? You refer to how the card database shows the set contents in the grid format? Like something like the http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Set_Card_Lists:Legend_of_Blue_Eyes_White_Dragon_%28TCG-NA%29 page? *Do you have a link to the wallpaper you have in mind for the site? I could test it out and see if it works. * I do trust you, specially considering the only other editors we really have is random contributors (Usually us, heh), or at times Tersos as well. Only other real contributor has been Gadjiltron, and those arent often. Right now I'll leave the user rights as they are, as I am waiting for the new skin. Any files you want to show though can be emailed to yamikanonji@gmail.com I guess, Ill probably take the link out in a few days, to avoid other spam. Yami Michael 02:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ** ok, and hoooly crap. They took the english site down. http://duelzone.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=8324&p=80221#p80221. As you can see in my post though, we can use http://web.archive.org/web/20080212051457/www.wizards.com/duelmasters/dmdb.asp however. ** God, what BS... You're dead on about the chances of revival going down the tubes. At least they kept the english card database. Blackworm Bloodworm 03:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *** Totally surprised me when I went to go look at it to remember it completely, but at least the waybackmachine site works. Glad I finally had a use for that site, rarely get to. 04:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC)